GODZILLA: Leyenda de la Tierra
by Ben56
Summary: Esto es una copilación de fichas de Servants que estoy haciendo, con Godzilla de Servant y posiblemente también siga con los monstruos de Toho (Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, King Ghidora,etc). decidí empezar con el que es el más grande de los Godzillas, Godzilla Earth, más adelante subiré otros.
1. Chapter 1

**GODZILLA: Leyenda de la Tierra, Destructor del Santo Grial**

 **Bueno decidí empezar esto de una vez, mientras arreglo mis ideas para empezar el siguiente capítulo de Hokuto no Ken x Ikkituosen x Tenjou Tenge, al menos voy nivelar esa historia con los demás crossover de Hokuto no Ken. Después yal vez siga con: mi crossover de RWBY Y Brave Frontier; Chronos, el Titán de Eostia; o el capítulo 3 de El Titán de Demonio.**

 **De por si les aviso que, haré de Godzilla terriblemente OP, en especial Godzilla Legandary y Godzilla Monster Plante. Godzilla Heisei también será fuerte, pero será OP cuando entre en su forma Burning, casi como su último recurso en algunas batallas. Pero en comparación a otros Servants si será muy poderoso.**

 **Si me animo, posiblemente suba fichas de Servant para los demás monstruos. Como Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, King Ghidora, Spacegodzilla, Destroya, etc. Si me doy tiempo para hacerlo, pues dudo que me tome mucho tiempo al ser solo fichas de Servant, y no capítulos de una historia.**

 **Empecemos entonces, yo no soy dueño de nada, pero si un gran fan de Godzilla como muchos de los espero al menos lean esto. Ojalas les guste y tal vez los motive a hacer crossover de Godzilla con alguno de las series de Fate, o con otras series.**

 **1.- GODZILLA (de Godzilla Monster Planet)**

 **-Clase:** Ruler

 **-Master:** no tiene, no necesita **(explicare por que más adelante)**

 **-Nombre:** Gojira, Godzilla, Rey de la Destrucción, Dios de la Destrucción, etc.

 **-Género:** Masculino

 **(En la Wiki dice que es masculino)**

 **-Altura y Peso:**

Forma Humana: 2.90 m y 50 kg

Forma Kaiju: 300-400 m y 100 000 toneladas

 **-Asociación:** Neutral

 **Estadísticas**

 **Fuerza: S ++++++ (forma humana o kaiju)**

 **Resistencia: A +++++ (forma humana) S ++++++ (forma kaiju**

 **Agilidad: A +++++ (forma humana) B ++++ (forma kaiju)**

 **Poder: S ++++++ (forma humana y kaiju)**

 **Suerte: A+++++ (forma humana) S ++++++ (forma kaiju)**

 **Noble Fantasma: SSS ++++++++++++++++++ (lo explicare después)**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Resistencia Magica S.-** Bendecido por la madre tierra con la habilidad de resistir y anular cualquier tipo de magia y efecto mágico sobre él.

 **Organismo Super Evolucionado.-** Un ser que se desarrollo por 20 000 años, desarrollo capacidades adaptativas contra fuerzas naturales y el espíritu de la tierra le dio protección contra fuerzas sobre naturales. Haciéndolo un ser absoluto.

 **Soberano Absoluto.-** Desplazo a la humanidad como raza dominante, forzándolos a abandonar la tierra, y les hizo frente de nuevo cuando regresaron a su hogar. Derrotándolos y quedando como la criatura viva más poderosa sobre el planeta y soberano absoluto, y como último regalo de la madre tierra se le otorgo poder ilimitado, siendo capaz de mantener su existencia eternamente, con o sin Master.

 **Conocimiento Antiguo.-** Su existencia es la más antigua, y su conexión con el espíritu de la madre Tierra, le ha dado acceso a las raíces del tiempo. Ganando conocimiento de los tiempos antiguos, las leyendas y el Trono de los Héroes. Siendo capaz de reconocer fácilmente a cualquier Servant y las reliquias que portan.

 **Historia**

En una línea de tiempo diferente, la humanidad empezó una guerra contra criaturas a las que llamo Kaiju, termino japonés para Monstruo Gigante. La guerra duro desde 2014 hasta el 2032, pero todo cambio con la aparición de Godzilla.

Catalogado como la criatura más grande jamás registrada, nacido de la evolución de un espécimen de vida vegetal, cuyas fibras vegetales poseen fibras metálicas capaces de generara campos electromagnéticos para soportar su peso, se puede catalogar como el pináculo de la evolución.

Desarrollandose rápidamente, Godzilla alcanzo el tamaño de 50 metros, y comenzó su batalla contra otros monstruos y contra la humanidad por el dominio sobre la tierra. Sus habilidades y gran poder lo hicieron un adversario invencible para ambos grupos, muchos monstruos cayeron derrotados y unos pocos escaparon a diferentes partes del planeta, pero la humanidad no tuvo más opción que escapar de la tierra.

Con cada batalla e intento por frenar el avance de Godzilla, solo perdían fuerzas y su ya de por si reducido número se disminuía aún más, no había arma capaz de destruir al Rey de los Monstruos. La humanidad perdió la guerra y fue forzada a abandonar su planeta de origen, con la humanidad fuera la batalla, Godzilla procedió a instaurar su supremacía sobre la tierra. Aún con los demás monstruos restantes en otras partes del planeta, Godzilla permaneció como la existencia suprema, y continuo con su evolución acompañado del cambio en el ecosistema de la tierra.

Pasaron 20 000 años hasta que los humanos volvieron a colonizar la tierra, y volvieran a buscar venganza contra Godzilla, su nueva tecnología les permitió acabar con el primer intento de Godzilla por crear más de su especies, Godzilla Filius. Pero no pudieron hacer nada contra su nueva forma evolucionada, a la cual ellos llamaron Godzilla Earth, su evolución le permitió lograr los 300-400 metros de altura, convirtiéndolo casi en una montaña viviente, mejorando sus habilidades y desarrollando nuevas.

La humanidad se enfrento a él con todo lo que les quedaba, incluso crearon una maquina a su imagen y semejanza esperando vencerlo y recobrar su hogar, pero al final la humanidad perdió y se extinguió. Incluso con la ayuda muchos otros monstruos que querían derrotar a Godzilla, el Rey se alzo con la victoria y al final él se quedo solo en la tierra esperando a la inminente destrucción del planeta donde nació.

(Teniendo en cuenta que el sol haría explosión y destruirían el sistema solar, como dijeron los astrónomos, no creo que Godzilla pudiera desarrollar una forma de escapar de la tierra, o tal vez sí ¿Qué opinan ustedes?)

El espíritu de la Tierra sin embargo le da ahora una oportunidad de que su existencia pase a un plano existencial mayor, y así prolongar su existencia como una leyenda más en el Trono de los Héroes.

¿Podrán los héroes de antaño rivalizar con una leyenda tan grande como Godzilla? Dios se apiade del pobre que termine convocándolo, la guerra del Santo Grial no volverá a ser como antes.

 **Apariencia**

En su forma humana, Godzilla lleva una gabardina verde oscuro larga hasta los talones, con una camisa negra desabotonada en la parte superior del pecho, con pantalones de color verde oscuro y botas negras. Su constitución corporal es musculosa tanto arriba como abajo, tiene su gran cola de color verde azul saliendo de entre su espalda inferior y su cintura, y por debajo de su gabardina, de piel blanca y cabello desordenado y en punta largo hasta la espalda inferior con ojos de color azul normales. Su expresión seria pero neutral, alcanzando 2.90 m de altura y 50 kg de peso, usualmente no usa arma alguna aparte de sus garras y puños, pero puede manifestar espadas y otras clases de armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aún en su forma humana, es capaz de usar sus habilidades de Kaiju. Es capaz de generar un campo de energía a su alrededor que puede anular cualquier ataque de proyectiles mágicos o no, también ataques físicos pero en menor medida; puede disparar su rayo de partículas a alta velocidad, también su laser Sónico de Alta Frecuencia. Sus habilidades regenerativas también están activas y le permiten regenerar cualquier herida o miembro perdido, incluso órganos vitales perdidos como la cabeza o el corazón. Su piel es muy resistente y casi imposible de penetrar, incluso la Excalibur tiene dificultad en cortarla. Sus reflejos de batalla son más avezados y su agilidad en esta forma es muy superior a la de su forma Kaiju.

Su forma humana tiene todo el poder físico de su forma Kaiju, capaz de aguantar enormes cantidades de peso, y su resistencia le permite fácilmente aguantar batallas largas, no necesita comer o descansar pero puede disfrutar de la comida como cualquier Servant. Su existencia es mantenida por sí mismo, pero puede extraer energía extra de la Tierra, el Sol y otras fuentes incluso radioactivas.

(Originalmente este Godzilla no tiene ninguna fuente de energía radioactiva en su cuerpo, pero haré que pueda convertir la radiación en energía para él)

Gojira no es malvado, pero no está de lado de nadie, no tiene un deseo para el Grail, pero lo considera una amenaza para su hogar la Tierra. El peleara para poder destruir el sagrado Caliz, destruyendo cualquier legendario héroe que se entrometa en su camino, mostrándoles quien es él. La leyenda responsable de que la humanidad huyera de la Tierra, y quien al final de todo, gobernara la Tierra. En esta o en otra dimensión.

 **Noble Fantasma:**

 **del Rey.-** Del tipo anti-armada, Godzilla puede manifestar un crecimiento acelerado de las plantas, que se desarrollaron cuando estuvo en la Tierra evolucionando por 20 000 años, las cuales se transforman en la criaturas nacidas en el nuevo ecosistema que él creo. Los Servum están bajo sus ordenes y sirven como sus guerreros para enfrentar a sus enemigos. esto puede hacerlo en forma humana o monstruo.

 **.-** Godzilla puede invocar a la subespecie, Godzilla Filius, para que lo ayude en batalla. aún con solo 50 m de alto es una gran fuerza de destrucción, pudiendo barrer con toda una ciudad, y siendo igual de resistente a la magia y ataques físicos como su "padre".

 **Rey Absoluto.-** El noble fantasma de Gojira solo se activa cuando su forma humana es destruida, al perder su forma humana adquiere su forma de Kaiju de 300-400 metros de alto. En esta forma todo su poder esta al máximo y todas sus habilidades están en su forma original y más poderosa, al tener su campo de energía a su máximo poder alrededor de él, y toda la potencia de destrucción de un monstruo gigante. En este estado es una fuerza imparable de destrucción, ni siquiera Ea de Gilgamesh puede destruir su existencia. Su habilidad para anular magia le da protección contra casi todo tipo de Noble Fantasma, sea Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Ejercito y Anti-Planeta. Pero no da protección a lo que lo rodea, su rayo de partículas es lo suficientemente poderosos como para romper las armas legendarias de los demás héroes.

Él puede mantener esta forma indefinidamente, hasta que su cuerpo humano se reforme, y podrá usar su Noble Fantasma de la misma forma. Gojira solo usa esta forma cuando quiere demostrar su verdadero poder, y demora al menos 4 días en recuperar su forma humana.

 **Bueno aquí lo dejo, seguro muchos se enojaran que porque hice a Godzilla Earth demasiado fuerte, y de una forma ilógica, pero esto es Fanfiction y uno escribe lo que quiere esperando le guste a otras personas. Si no le gusta a nadie, al menos me alegró poder plasmar mis ideas, soy un gran fan de Godzilla y con la nueva película por llegar a Netflix estoy más que emocionado. Por eso quise empezar con este Godzilla.**

 **Espero los comentarios, pero por favor nada ofensivo, aceptare sugerencias pero no creo que cambie el perfil que ya subí de Godzilla Monster Planet. El siguiente que vedra será Godzilla Legendary, pero no de inmediato, pues a pedido de muchos, empezare con el capítulo 3 del crossover de Hokuto no Ken x Tenjou Tenge x Ikkitousen.**

 **Seguro todos estaban esperando a ver a como las ninjas reaccionan al ver a Ryuken, por supuesto que es seguro que en ese capítulo, Ryuken tenga su primera confrontación contra uno de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil.**

 **Bueno espero les guste mi primera ficha de Godzilla Servant, esperen pacientes el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GODZILLA: Leyenda de la Tierra, Destructor del Santo Grial**

 **Seguro no esperaban que actualizara este, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo tome el perfil de antes y cambie los estatus por los de otro Godzilla, era más rápido hacerlo.**

 **En este caso presento a Godzilla Legendary, en la clase Lancer, pero sus estadísticas son lo suficiente como en el caso de Artoria Lancer class (creo que la versión Lancer de Artotia es más fuerte que la versión Saber). De hecho cuando use a estos personajes, los pondré en diferentes relaciones con otros Servants. Se me ocurre que Godzilla Legendary y el Rey Leon tengan una rivalidad, pero también una extraña fascinación por él, casi una obsesión por él.**

 **Como sea, después de este seguirá el Godzilla Heisei clase Saber, él tendrá la peor reputación entre los espíritus heroicos, después del todo nadie odia a la humanidad más que él. Su perfil demorara pues empezare con el siguiente capítulo de "La Flama Inmortal en el Nuevo Mundo", y después de eso sigue el de "Jojo en Eostia".**

 **Eso es todo, podemos empezar. Yo no soy dueño de nada, pero si un gran fan de Godzilla como muchos de los que espero al menos lean esto. Ojalas les guste y tal vez los motive a hacer crossover de Godzilla con alguno de las series de Fate, o con otras series.**

 **2.- Godzilla Legendary** **(de las películas del 2014 y 2019, yo también estoy esperando con ansias la nueva película)**

 **-Clase:** Lancer

 **-Master:** ¿?

 **-Nombre:** Gojira, Goji, Godzilla, Protector del Equilibrio, Súper Depredador Alfa Antiguo, Rey de los Monstruos, Especie 5146_Adam.

 **-Género:** Masculino

 **-Altura y Peso:**

Forma Humana: 2 m y 60 kg

Forma Kaiju: 108 m y 90 000 toneladas (Largo: 167.74 m)

 **-Asociación:** Neutral (más que nada, solo le importa el equilibrio natural y proteger su hogar)

 **Estadísticas**

 **Fuerza: A +++++ (forma humana o kaiju)**

 **Resistencia: A +++++ (forma humana) S ++++++ (forma kaiju**

 **Agilidad: A +++++ (forma humana) A +++++ (forma kaiju)**

 **Poder: A ++++++ (forma humana y kaiju)**

 **Suerte: A +++++ (forma humana) A ++++++ (forma kaiju)**

 **Noble Fantasma: SS ++++++++**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Resistencia Magica A.-** Como uno de sus guardianes más antiguos, la misma madre Tierra le ha concedido protección contra la magia y capacidad para anular ataques mágicos con efectos sobre la mente.

 **Conversion y Almacenamiento de Energia.-** Godzilla es un ser viviente nacido de constante evolución, a dominado la capacidad de absorber y almacenar energía para aumentar su poder. Esta habiliada a sido mejorada al convertirse en Servant, ahora puede absorber incluso magia y convertirla en energía para su uso, almacenándola en su cuerpo y en su arma la "Lanza del Rey Ancestral"

 **Gran Rey de los Monstruos.-** Su título de Rey, no es para hacer alarde, es la carga que él decidió llevar. Los que se atrevan a desafiarlo caerán ante su gran poder, pues él ha estado presente en el inicio de cada leyenda de la cual nacieron los héroes.

 **Historia**

Una de las súper especies que nacieron en el periodo más radioactivo de la Tierra, evoluciono convirtiendo la energía radioactiva que abundaba en ese momento, compartiendo su hogar con otras especies que se alimentaban de lo mismo. Sin embargo también mantenía a raya a los que abusaban del consumo de energía, al punto de parasitar a otros o querer destruir el mundo, su más grande enemigo fue King Ghidora y su batalla quedo registrada en la historia, como un evento de extinción masiva. Después de lograr derribarlo y dejarlo congelado en el hielo, siguió con su deber de mantener el equilibrio, pero entonces vino el cambio de su hogar. La concentración de radiación disminuyo, y la fuente de alimento escaseaba, por lo que se vio obligado a buscar la fuente más duradera de energía radioactiva, el corazón de su hogar. Así él se mantuvo vivo por largo tiempo, mientras se daba los diferentes cambios en las épocas de la Tierra, rara vez subiendo para revisar la superficie en busca de enemigos. De ahí porque muchas culturas antiguas han retratado su presencia en alguna expresión artística, muchos incluso lo consideraron un Dios ancestral.

Incluso los espíritus del Trono de Héroes han oído hablar de él, pero siempre quedaba en misterio, solo otros monstruos de la tierra lo conocen. La última vez que se despertó de su sueño hibernal cerca a las grietas termales fue por el impacto de la bomba nuclear en Japón, lo cual lo despertó él y una especie parasítica de insecto, emergiendo para rastrearlo y también explorar la nueva tierra ahora dominada por la humanidad, el parasito también empezó a buscar radiación, y los humanos estaban empezando a producir esta energía en plantas y otras cosas.

Gojira siguió con su cacería, el monstruo parasito siguió atacando cualquier planta nuclear, logrando enfrentarlo en una isla. Para complicar las cosas, el parasito se había duplicado, pero eso no lo detuvo y acabo con uno. El otro escapo pero entonces lo rastreo volando a una isla, siguiendo su presa Godzilla también nado a su encuentro. Al llegar una extraña explosión se desato, la fuerza no lo afecto pero emanaba radiación lo cual le ayudo a recuperar sus energías, el parasito no sobrevivió a la explosión así que al ver que todo había terminado regreso al mar para seguir sus hibernación. Lo cual no duraría mucho al llegar a escuchar el llamado de apareamiento de uno insectos de su tiempo, al parecer los humanos los encontraron y sin darse cuenta ayudaron en su desarrollo, solo tenía que aparearse y en poco tiempo aumentarían en número y los humanos no podrían detenerlos.

La batalla fue difícil, en especial con los insectos alterando electromagnéticamente su sistema orgánico, por lo que tuvo que pelear sin usar muchas de sus habilidades de proyección de energía. Felizmente él era un veterano, la peleas entre miembros de su raza y contra monstruos aún más poderosos le han enseñado a luchar con mente y cuerpo, por mucho que esos insectos se desarrollaron para poder enfrentarlo ambos terminaron muertos, siendo su más intensa batalla después de tanto tiempo lo dejo algo exhausto. Después de descansar un rato en la ciudad destruida por los insectos, se recupero y se fue a lo profundo del mar a seguir recuperando su fuerza, pero con las nuevas fuentes de energía radioactiva siendo creadas por la humanidad, algo le decía que su más grande rival enterrado en hielo seguro volvería a despertar. Así que en su cuna de agua comenzó a desarrollarse más para la nueva batalla que se avecinaba, una vez más tendría que defender su hogar y su título de "Rey de los Monstruos", y al parecer otros dos monstruos más se unirían a la pelea.

Sin darse cuenta la manifestación de la madre Tierra lo había elegido para otra importante misión, su cuerpo aún durmiendo en el mar, pero su espíritu lucharía en otro lugar….contra héroes humanos y magos que buscan obtener el Santo Grial, y cumplir sus más anhelados deseos, no importándoles que sus acciones pueden poner en riesgo al mundo. Pues si no aprenden de los fracasos pasados, el más antiguo Rey que reino sobre la tierra, acabara con ellos y destruirá ese artefacto maldito.

 **Apariencia**

En su forma humana es alto y fornido, con tez morena y con marcas de cicatrices en su espalda y pecho. Su rostro tiene rasgos varoniles bien marcados (se parece a Dante de DMC 4, pero con aspecto serio), con pelo negro en punta hacia atrás que llega hasta su espalda superior.

Llevar ropa no le molestaba pero no se acostumbraba del todo, llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro con zapatillas de montaña, en la parte superior llevaba una casaca negra de cuero hasta la cintura sin nada debajo, dejado ver sus pecho y sus cicatrices de batalla. En batalla se vale de su gran fuerza física y agilidad, al convertirse en uno de los guardianes de la Tierra y participante en la Guerra del Santo Grial, aprendió artes de batalla.

Aún en su forma humana, Gojira tiene gran control de su poder, siendo capaz de liberar ráfagas de energía atómica de su cuerpo a modo de pulso nuclear, puede cargar sus golpes con energía nuclear y son lo suficientemente fuerte para romper cualquier escudo (físico o mágico), también puede adquirir su forma Kaiju en forma antropomórfica, lo cual potencia su habilidades y le permite disparar su aliento atómico.

Su arma que le dio la clase Lancer es la "Lanza del Rey Ancestral", una arma forjada con los huesos de los antiguos miembros de su especie portadores del título del Rey, y imbuida con la fuerza de todos ellos. La lanza tiene dos puntas, una grande con forma de la misma forma de su aleta dorsal central, con puntas acerradas y muy afilada; la otra es más pequeña tiene forma de diente. Esta lanza es tan poderosa como la lanza Rhongomyniad de Artoria Lancer, y es capaz de cortar las cadenas celestiales de Gilgamesh. Cosa que molesta mucho a este último.

Esta lanza fue creada para brindar el ataque y defensa perfecto, el arma es capaz de resistir y bloquear cualquier, pudiendo interceptar el ataque de la lanza Gae bolg de Cu Culaín. En su primera batalla contra Saber (Arturia, en Fate/Zero), el golpe de la lanza cargada de poder de Gojira, causo que la hoja de Excalibur se agrietara, un golpe más y la espada se hubiera quebrado. Pero la verdadera peculiaridad del arma es la capacidad de absorber energía, es capaz incluso de absorber la energía del ataque de los Noble Fantasma de otros Servants (más exactamente, todo Noble Fantasma que usa proyección de energía) e incluso puede alterar los efectos de Reality Marbels y Noble Fantasma del tipo anti-planeta, el problema es que esta habilidad es agotadora, en esencia usa gran parte de su propio poder para poder bloquear el ataque, el mismo que lo restaura absorbiendo la energía del ataque.

Armado con esta gran reliquia de sus antepasados, Gojira destruirá cualquier amenaza a su mundo, ningún Héroe ni mago podrá con el Rey Ancestral de la Tierra.

 **Noble Fantasma:**

 **Juicio del Rey Antiguo.-** Un noble Fantasma del tipo anti-fortaleza (clase: S+). Canalizando su poder en la lanza y luego lo baja apuntando hacia adelante (similar al ataque Excalibur de Saber, pero con una lanza), liberando un torrente de energía azul (similar a un aliento atómico). Este ataque pude atravesar incluso el campo protector de Avalón, cuando está a su máximo poder, pero eso también drena la energía de Gojira.

 **Ira del Rey.-** Adquiere una forma de monstruo antropomórfico (similar a la imagen de godzilla de TAOM que diseño Pyrus Leonidas, búsquenlo en Deviant Art), en este estado su poder y resistencia aumentan, es casi como un estado loco de Berserker pero está en mayor control. En esta forma tiene acceso a su aliento atómico y pulso atómico, además de sus ya potenciados golpes cargados de energía nuclear también.

 **Rey Ancestral.**.- Su noble Fantasma original del tipo anti-armada y anti-fortaleza. Adquiriendo su forma original, sacrificando su forma humana, en pleno uso de todo su poder. Con la bendición de la Tierra, esta forma es más resistente e invulnerable a efectos de magia, solo usa esto para enfrentar enemigos de gran tamaño como otros monstruos, ya que algunos de sus enemigos ahora buscan el Grial para ellos mismos y conseguir más poder. Demorara al menos 5 días para recuperar su forma humana.

 **Quise terminar esta actualización hace dos días, pero me quede anclado a Elsword….de nuevo. Pero ya esta así que lo subí, ahora que termine con esto seguire con el nuevo capítulo de "La Flama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo", y después de eso sigue "Jojo en Eostia" y después creo que seguiré con mi primer crossover "El Boden Salvador de Eostia".**

 **Si hay otra historia que quieran que actualice después, por favor díganlo en los comentarios, en lo personal quiero seguir con un nuevo capítulo de "Mad Paradox en la Escuela Magica". Bueno eso es todo, y respecto a lo que puse ante al inicio de esto, estoy entre seguir con el perfil de Godzilla Heisei (saber) o Shin Gojira (Berserker), dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GODZILLA: Leyenda de la Tierra, Destructor del Santo Grial**

 **Bueno quise empezar esto primero antes de empezar con el nuevo capítulo de El Titán de Eostia, ya que es más rápido terminarlo que el otro, además de que pronto entro en exámenes de segunda fase en la U. Así que pienso subir este pues es más rápido, y el otro capítulo…demorara un poco más, pero lo terminare y lo subiré de inmediato cuando lo tenga.**

 **Por cierto también tengo empezado en subir una segunda ficha de Godzilla Legendary, cuando haya visto la película de GODZILLA: Rey de Los Monstruos. El que subí lo pone en clase Lancer, pero la siguiente será Grand Lancer, creo que también pondré otra ficha de Godzilla Earth…donde le daré un Power Up, algo de mi propia imaginación claro, pues lo considero justo si voy a poner al hasta ahora. Más grande monstruo de la Toho, King Ghidora del anime, ese monstruo es un muy poderoso por lo que Godzilla Earth necesita evolucionar a una forma similar…lo que sería Super Godzilla Earth.**

 **Como sea ahora el Godzilla de esta ficha es Shin Gojira, el dios encarnado, y quien sería una de las versiones más cercanas a Godzilla Earth. Uno evoluciono de plantas, el otro de un animal, son dos caminos distintos pero con el mismo objetivo…ser el ser definitivo. Además este será más favorecido por adquirir la forma humana de los Servant, por supuesto siendo capaz liberar su forma de monstruo. Mejor empecemos de una vez, no soy dueño de nada solo son unas ideas que escribo y que tal vez inspiren a alguien más para hacer una historia con estos.**

 **3.- Shin Gojira** **(Nuevo Godzilla de la TOHO)**

 **-Clase:** Berserker; Grand Berserker

 **-Master:** Matou Sakura, Celestine (en otra dimensión)

 **-Nombre:** Gojira, Shin Gojira, Shin Godzilla, Encarnación de Dios, Organismo Super Evolucionado, Forma de Vida no Identificada, Dios de la Destrucción.

 **-Género:** Masculino (como humano) Asexual (como Kaiju)

 **-Altura y Peso:**

Forma Humana: 2,5 m y 65 kg

Forma Kaiju: 118.5 m (333m de largo), y 92 000 toneladas (Largo: 167.74 m)

 **-Asociación:** Neutral (su forma de pensar es…desconocida, por lo que no tiene deseos o maldad en su ser, a menos que su Master lo fuerce), Caótico (raras veces entra en estado de ira, lo cual lo vuelve un arma de destrucción sin importarle quien sea su enemigo. Entra en este estado más que nada para proteger a su Master)

 **Estadísticas**

 **Fuerza: A +++++ (forma humana) B ++++ (forma kaiju, pues no está muy bien desarrollado para luchar físicamente)**

 **Resistencia: S +++++ (forma humana) S ++++++ (forma kaiju, ambas formas debido a su poder evolutivo)**

 **Agilidad: A +++++ (forma humana) C ++++ (forma kaiju)**

 **Poder: S ++++++ (forma humana y kaiju)**

 **Suerte: B +++++ (forma humana) B ++++++ (forma kaiju)**

 **Noble Fantasma: SS ++++++++**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Mejora de Locura A-S.-** La clase Berserker es peligrosa gracias a esta habilidad, en Shin Gojira lo hace aún más peligroso. Pese a que se desconoce el funcionamiento de su cerebro o patrones de comportamiento, con su nueva forma de Servant está empezando a entender los sentimientos humanos, aún así incluso en su forma kaiju el conoce la ira….eso es lo que esta mejora potencia. Como resultado no solo potencia sus poderes y fuerza física en forma humana y kaiju, también potencia su capacidad evolutiva….siendo capaz de darle un cuerpo inmortal, capaz de desarrollar habilidades para contrarrestar ataques enemigos de otros Servants e incluso anular los efectos de sus Noble Fantasmas.

 **Capacidad Evolotiva S.-** Shin Gojira es un ser único, no existe nada como él, la clave de esto es su origen. Un ser prehistórico expuesto a gran cantidad de radiación. Su fuerza de voluntad para sobrevivir, le confirió el poder más grande que pudiera obtener un ser vivo, la capacidad de evolucionar y adaptarse a todo tipo de amenaza contra él. Esta habilidad mejoro junto a su nueva forma de Servant, dándole la capacidad de desarrollar la defensa perfecta contra cualquier Noble Fantasma elegido, claro que toma tiempo para que la desarrolle pero una vez desarrollada su cuerpo reacciona de forma innata a la amenaza. Esto lo demuestra al desarrollar no solo cuchillas de su cuerpo capaz de cortar las cadenas divinas de Gilgamesh, o incluso desarrollar un factor curativo que incluso puede mantenerlo vivo dentro del rango de efecto de Enuma Elish, incluso desarrollo su propia versión de "cadenas divinas" directo de su carne para opresar al orgulloso idiota y pisotear su cabeza contra el pavimento en furia casi matándolo.

 **Absorción, Conversión y Almacenamiento de Energia.-** Habiendo evolucionado de energía atómica, su cuerpo produce radiación normalmente que debe liberar en forma de calor, la cual esta graduada en su forma humana para no causar daño a su Master. Sin embargo sus habilidades relacionadas con proyección de energía consumen su fuente de poder, sobre todo en su forma kaiju, lo cual lo fuerza a entrar en un estado de hibernación para recuperar energía. Debido a ser un Servant ahora puede convertir cualquier tipo materia en energía, incluso magia, gracias a eso su estado de hibernación solo dura un máximo de 4 horas en forma humana, y 12 en forma kaiju. Esto lo hace un Servant más fácil de mantener al poder obtener Prana alimentándose de cualquier cosa, comestibles o no.

 **Encarnación de un Dios de la Destrucción.-** Habilidad desarrollada por él al ascender al Trono de Héroes, pese a no merecerlo….aún. Esta habilidad le otorga un estado de divinidad que la da el poder de destruir Nobles Fantasmas, los Servants que tienen bendición de divinidad o los que son considerados semi-dioses verán a Shin Gojira como un destructor...ni siquiera la protección divina que poseen los protegerá de los ataques de este ser.

 **Historia**

Los orígenes de Shin Gojira son un total misterio, se sabe que era una especie de animal prehistórico que sobrevivió a la extinción, oculto en las fosas marinas que después seria usadas de basurero para los desechos radioactivos de l era moderna del ser humano. Lo normal hubiera sido que la criatura muriera envenenada por estos pero en vez de eso….este se alimento de estos desechos, el efecto de esto fue una acelerada mutación genética que le dio el poder de evolucionar progresivamente para adaptarse mejor a su nuevo ambiente y su nueva existencia.

Emergiendo por primera vez en la bahía de Tokyo, su avance por el mar lo llevo a tierra, para lo que evoluciono para ser un ser terrestre y acuático a la vez, los humanos llamaron a su nueva forma "Kamata" debido que ese era el distrito donde toco tierra. Con una forma de reptil con agallas de color amarillento y botando su sangre hirviente por sus branquias, con un altura de 28 m y un largo de 122 m avanzo por las calles destruyéndolo todo. Llegando al distrito Shinagawa detuvo su avance para empezar una nueva evolución, bajo el nombre de "Shinagawa" ahora su forma estaba erguida como un dinosaurio, su piel era rojiza y pequeños muñones a modo de brazos crecieron en su pecho, con 57 m de alto y 168.25 m de largo. Reanudo su avance, las fuerzas militares trataron de enfrentarlos con fuerza aérea (helicópteros), pero entonces su cuerpo sufrió una retro alimentación debido al cambio corporal, aumentando su temperatura corporal procedió a regresar al mar para enfriarse y adaptarse mejor.

Emergiendo en las costas de Kamakura en su nueva forma, de 118.5 m de alto y 333 m de largo, en esta forma su cuerpo tenía una gruesa capa negra a modo de piel abierta en algunas partes dejando ver un interior rojo, además de que su espalda estaba abierta para dejar salir calor acumulado. Su piel era impenetrable para las armas de proyectiles modernas incluso explosivos fuertes, sin embargo su espalda era vulnerable a proyectiles penetrantes, al recibir una bomba antibunker la cual exploto dentro de su espalda. Shin Gojira experimento el dolor y la ira, desatando su ira ya en el centro de la capital de Japon, usando la energía radioactiva que producía en un aliento atómico de 3 fases destructivas. Soltando un humo venenoso y algo corrosivo, que después se encendería en llamas desatando explosiones en cadena y destruyendo la ciudad a su alrededor, luego lo concentraría en un rayo purpura de pura energía radioactiva que cortaba todo a su paso…cavando incluso las capas tectónicas de la tierra debajo de él, incluso podía proyectar esos rayos de la espalda cerca de sus placas dorsales. Lamentablemente esto lo dejo bajo de energía y tubo que mantener un estado de hibernación para recargar energías, los humanos ya clasificándolo como una amenaza, lo estudiaron mientras dormía para averiguar cómo detenerlo.

Descubriendo no solo que esta criatura tenía 8 veces la información genética d que un ser humano, sino que además podía reproducirse asexualmente por lo que en poco tiempo podría repoblar el planeta y convertirse en la especie dominante, con evoluciones futuras incluso podría llegar tal a viajar entre continentes….si es que no a otros planetas. Sin embargo lograron descubrir también que el punto débil principal de su existencia radicaba en su fuente de energía, al ser como un reactor nuclear necesitaba un líquido a modo de refrigerante, en este caso su propia sangre. Así que el plan era administrar un coagulante para sabotear su sistema de enfriamiento, la operación se llevo a cabo, forzando el despertar de la criatura.

Shin estaba en el proceso de una nueva evolución, pero fue interrumpido y forzado a luchar una vez más, con poca energía recuperada se defendió como pudo de los ataques de los humanos...pero al final lograron hacerlo caer dos veces para poder administrarle el coagulante, pese a poder reincorporarse, el sistema de su cuerpo empezó a fallar y no le quedo otra opción más que forzar el enfriamiento total de su cuerpo. Quedando inactivo….como una estatua en la ciudad de Tokyo, mientras en su cola el intento de evolución que usaría para deshacerse de los humanos, quedando congelado **también….o tal vez no del todo.**

La Madre Tierra es la única que entendía a este ser, su constante deseo por sobrevivir y su constante dolor atrapado en un cuerpo en constante mutación, así que busco ayudarlo al ascenderlo al Trono de Héroes. Pudiendo tener una vida….donde pueda conocer los sentimientos humanos y desarrollar más su inteligencia…..ser un ser vivo, a cambio el le dio una sola misión….destruir el Santo Grial. Cómo hubiera podido adivinar que la persona que sería su Master, le ayudaría en esa tarea y también lo volvería más….humano.

 **Apariencia**

La forma humana de Shin Gojira mide 2.5 m de alto, da la apariencia de un hombre de cuerpo levemente musculoso, con piel pálida que algunas partes del cuerpo (pectoral izquierdo, brazo derecho, muslo izquierdo y pierna y pie derechos) tienen la piel tan transparente que se puede ver el musculo color rojo bajo esta. Además presenta 5 espinas dorsales en su espalda, con una al medio y dos a cada lado (espalda superior e inferior), su cola larga está unida a la parte entre su espalda baja y su cintura, con sus espinas dorsales y una semi-boca en la punta. Su atuendo consta de un pantalón marrón desgastado en algunas partes, un manto marrón encima de sus hombros que llega hasta su cintura, con una capucha para tapar su rostro, aunque a los lados sale su cabellos negro frondoso que le llega hasta la espalda baja al bajársela, su rostro presenta una cicatriz que cruza desde el lado derecho de su frente, por encima de su ojo hasta el lado derecho de su mentón, la cual esta brillando de color rojo (cambia purpura al cargar su energía atómica), su mandíbula es como la de un humano pero la puede separar como la de una serpiente al disparar su aliento atómico.

Su forma de pelea es la de un animal salvaje, pero es capaz de aprender en combate además de constar con un instinto muy avezado, esto especialmente en su forma humana. Su forma kaiju es la su cuarta forma, en ese estado su mente está dispersa debido a su nivel evolutivo, pero puede concentrarse en una amenaza a la orden de su Master, concentrando todo el poder de fuego de su aliento. Además de que su habilidad evolutiva, le permite compensar la falta de habilidad que tiene para el combate a cuerpo a cuerpo. Con esta nueva vida, Shin Gojira está logrando una nueva evolución, el tiempo dirá si los Héroes de las leyendas de antaño podrán luchar contra este Dios de la Destrucción.

 **Noble Fantasma:**

 **1\. Armada del Rey.-** Del tipo Anti-Armada, habilidad desarrollada durante su invocación en el sótano de la casa Matou. Al encontrar a su Master siendo invadida por los gusanos del patriarca Matou….viendo a la pequeña rogarle por ayuda, Shin desarrollo de forma perfecta la quinta forma de su evolución, organismos antropomórficos que comparten sus características….y que sirven de su armada personal. Él uso a estos para destruir los gusanos dentro de Sakura y restaurar su cuerpo, incluso le ordeno que cazaran y devoraran a los gusanos. Enfrentando finalmente al "monstruo hipotético" Makiri Solken, devorando los miles de gusanos que formaban su cuerpo, y eliminando completamente su existencia con su aliento atómico.

 **2\. Encarnación Humana.-** Su cuerpo humano adquiere la forma de su forma kaiju en forma antropomórfica, aunque de por si su forma humana puede usar las habilidades de su forma kaiju, esta forma potencia a la mitad todas esas habilidades. Su aliento atómica y capacidad evolutiva, pero lo que resalta más es su fuerza física. Tanto en forma humana, como en esta forma, son las únicas en la que puede pelear físicamente a la par con los Servants (aún si pelea como un animal enrabietado).

 **3\. Dios Encarnado.-** Liberándose de su forma humana y regresando a su forma original de Dios encarnado, su monstruosa apariencia es suficiente para incluso el más valiente de los Héroes sentiría el miedo apoderarse de su alma, incluso el orgulloso Gilgamesh sintió miedo al verlo. Su forma kaiju es una representación de la era de monstruosidades causadas por el avance desmedido de tecnología y uso de material radioactivo, su poder y resistencia esta a plenitud, siendo capaz de aguantar dos ataques de la espada Excalibur de Saber, esta forma se convirtió en la nueva pesadilla de Caster (Guile de Rais)….al presenciar sus monstruos ser devorados por la armada de este monstruo y siendo borrado de la guerra del Santo Grial con un rayo purpura directo al cuerpo. Cuando usa mucha energía en esta forma tiene dos opciones, mantener su forma para recargar energía o dejar su forma deteriorarse y volver a su forma humano, esto consume energía extra y es vulnerable pero está siendo defendido por su armada, recuperando parte de su poder….suficiente como para poder escapar y regresar con su Master.

 **Bien aquí está la ficha terminada, vieron que le puse Masters, pues eso se me ocurrio. Seguro ni el mismo bastardo de Zolken podría sobrevivir contra ninguno de los Godzillas, además de la parte de Celestien…bueno una vez leí una historia crossover de Kuroinu y Fate, donde Celestine junto a Claudia eran visitadas por Zeltrech quien les dio una reliquia para que invocaran a un Servant. Invocando a Shirou, por lo que sería fácil creer que el vampiro le daría una parte o reliquia de uno de los Godzillas, por eso pondré en las segundas fichas de Godzilla Earth y Legendary, a Celestine como posible Master.**

 **Bueno subido esto, empezare con el capítulo de El Titán de Eostia, pero avanzara más lento de lo normal, para que pueda estudiar bien para no comprometer mis estudios. Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones o sugerencias para el capítulo de El Titán de Eostia. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
